Vireo
|} * Packet of fun: At 5'5 Vireo can shift from cute to intimidating in a simple change of posture. When found in a casual setting she has straight blonde hair falling down to her shoulders framing a cute face betraying nothing about her martial inclination. Trying to remain in constant motion she continously seeks out new experiences, new challenges, new interesting people. * Priscus: Charlotte made Vireo into the new Daeva priscus, surely this will lead to exciting times for all. * Sworn of the Axe: Did you hear, Vireo actually drags an Axe around with her wherever she goes, shouldn't someone tell her that's not what Sworn of the Axe means? Regardless if you trouble the Dragons expect her to come knocking. * New Kid: Vireo was embraced during the Praxis wars and only made her Night Society debut last January. Who is her sire? Why does she have so much influence? * The Gym: She runs a combat gym together with her ghoul Marcus over in Covenside where you can train MMA at day and archaic fighting techniques at night. Rumours. * Impulsive little blonde got herself put into torpor.. again. How long has it been since the last time? Like a month and a half? **Live by the axe, fall by the...err, katana? fist? What did the Deputy use to take her down? **Vireo was torpored by a Lobster. True Story. * I heard she took an axe to Black Friday and came away with three scalps, a PS4, and a new washer. * I hear she runs around some nights dressed in tight leather and sporting a chainmail bikini while carrying a bigass ornate axe. What a woman! * Vireo is determined to bring Kylie back to Elysium, torpid in a body bag, no matter how that has to happen. * She seems to be making a habit of throwing her new ghoul Marcus at other women, Kindred and Ghoul alike. Wonder why? * Vireo wants to fight - zombies in the sewers, mouthy kine, Augustin - she doesn't even care. ** You see that sexy, big axe of hers? * The Ordo Dracul wants access to mystical sites that are in the hands of the Circle, and they are using Vireo to train a squad of sword-wielding mortals to give point to their words. **She's ghouling the ones who show a really strong proficiency for combat. Building a small army of thugs with the gym as cover. *** I was under the impression that Alana's old boyfriend owns the gym. Not too great of a cover if you ask me. *She's a drug junkie that's managed to find a version of speed that works on vampires *During the January 2014 court gathering, Vireo made some huge, and horrible sin. Everyone's gifts were well received except for hers, which Castle didn't even deign to touch with his own hands! * Though she was gone for a time, she's back in town! ** Back in town only to find her gym remodeled and being ran by a human. Wonder what she'll do about that? * Founding member of the V-Club, a social group promoting mayhem and entertainment. * She's got a soft heart under that hard, shiny exterior. She grabbed a redheaded chick out of the arms of that creepy goth guy to get some hugs! * Did you hear? On Halloween night Vireo Victoria lashed out at a mortal to pick a fight in the park at Central Hill, then attacked while they tried to flee. I hear someone had to run her over with a bike to stop her. What's got into her? * She's a bit of a tease, actually. Plays with peoples' feelings for fun, but then... Well, daeva. ** We'll see how well that works for her with her pet Marcus. Turns out the ex-marine has quite the jealous streak and tried getting his mistress to not pursue or interact with other males on an intimate level. * At Elysium the other night, Phineas and Kylie seemed to be having escalating rhetoric and Vireo told Phineas to consider the matter resolved. He changed his tone afterward... Vireo's got some sway over him, it seems. * Big in the Order, Big in the Daeva, Big in the Sack. Who is this chick and where did she come back from, Badass Camp? * Never, NEVER, never... ask a Bear to show you its teeth, cause the Bear might just ask you to dance. If the Bear asks you to dance, RUN before you end up with the jitters like a drug addict in rehab. * Did you hear? She was captivating in the Priscus meeting... and no matter what everyone else had to say, she got her way. Impressive power in this one. |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFFFFF; text-align: left; padding: 10px; color: #594848" | |} Behind the Scenes Silly quotes Augustin says, "You let a cop bust you?" Vireo says, "She wanted a statement and she's cute, this way maybe I can take her to the prom!" Jack says, "Great, Lesbian Criminal Vampire and Sexy Beat Cop in the feel good movie of the year." Jack says, "Still beats another damned madagascar sequel" Category:Kindred Category:Daeva Category:Ordo Dracul Category:PCs